


Unwind

by amiracleforbreakfast



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (kind of), Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiracleforbreakfast/pseuds/amiracleforbreakfast
Summary: Zelda can't stand Mary Wardwell. She is in her bath when an unexpected visitor rings the doorbell. A surprisingly good time ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere before part 2

Zelda had had enough of this ungrateful lot that was her family. She was sick and tired of having to clean up their mess day after day. Between Hilda’s having been excommunicated from the Church of Night, Ambrose’s new-found freedom to wander about, and Sabrina, she had truly no time to herself.

Which is why, when Mary Wardwell showed up at their house one day, it was the final straw. Zelda had never believed her story, not even for a minute, and she could not tolerate the presence of this spinster schoolmarm under her roof whenever she came round to talk about Sabrina’s two schools. There was no denying Mary – if that was even her real name – was a powerful witch. Zelda could feel it every time she stood or sat too close to her. Maybe it was one of the reasons why she could not stand the woman, and yet was so drawn to her proximity. Zelda was used to being the most potent being in the room, and Ms. Wardwell was challenging her status, both as a witch and as Sabrina’s tutor.  
That day, Zelda had decided to treat herself to a bath, seeing as she was alone in the big house, with everyone off to school or to work at that stupid shop, and no mortal body in the mortuary to tend to. The witch exorcism Sabrina had insisted upon performing had drained what little force she had left in her.

She ran a scorching hot bath, abstaining from using magic since the immediacy of it swept away all the satisfaction she got from waiting for the tub to be full. While the water poured steadily from the tap, she disrobed, once again by hand, and tied her hair at the back of her neck to keep it away from her face. She even allowed herself to light a few candles, which was done in a quick snap of her fingers. The water was hot, hellishly so, and Zelda hissed with delight as she lowered her body into it. Five, ten minutes passed, in blissful Hell. The weariness of the last few weeks had started to evaporate from her body.

But Satan forbid Zelda Spellman should ever have a good time, the bell of the front door rang. At first, she decided to play dead. She could not deal with teary mortals right at that moment. She was exasperated with humans; they always chose the wrong time to die. It was terribly ill-mannered of them.

But the bell rang again, and Zelda concentrated on the presence that emanated from the ground floor. That was no mortal. But it could not be Hilda, Sabrina or Ambrose either. Which meant that she would have to go and open the door. In a fury, she rose from her bath, cast a quick spell to make herself look presentable, and went downstairs. She checked her refection in the full-length mirror that stood in the hallway, before opening the door with a haughty look on her face.

“Hello Ms. Wardwell, I’ll inform you that Sabrina is not home, were you wishing to speak with her.”  
Zelda was glad she had remembered to put on her shoes, that way their eyes were level and her posture was impeccable. She had absolutely no intention of letting that woman have the upper hand.

“Oh that’s no problem at all, Zelda. Actually, it was you I was hoping to see”, she replied in her usual sing-song voice. How she managed to sound so innocent all the time, Zelda could not say.

“Do come in then, I’ll serve us some tea -”, said Zelda through gritted teeth but not failing to plaster a forced smile on her painted lips, “- unless you would prefer something stronger?”

“I’ll have whatever you give me, Zelda, but I would not be totally against a beverage with a little spice”, she answered with a smirk while stepping inside the house, swaying her hips which were delightfully clad in a skin-tight dress.  
The woman was driving her mad. Zelda wondered if she was deliberately being such a tease. She was usually quite provocative, but things were taking an unexpected yet interesting turn.

Both witches settled in the parlour, with a glass of scotch each. They sat on the same settee, with a reasonable distance between them, since Zelda had little trust in her own ability to neither separate the other witch’s head from her body, nor snog her senseless. She tried her best to sound as detached as possible when she asked about the motive for Ms. Wardwell’s visit.

“Well I simply wanted to check in with you. One does not simply perform the first witch exorcism in centuries and get to act as if nothing had happened.”

“I am perfectly alright, thank you for your concern” Zelda answered dryly.

“Oh come on now, Zelda, I know you felt the shift in the energies at play when you stepped inside this room. I felt it too.” Lilith was leaning forward as she spoke and took Zelda’s hands in hers, after setting both their glasses on the coffee table. “What you managed to do back there was incredible, you most certainly are the most powerful witch in this town, and we should not miss this opportunity to do great things together.”  
Zelda was losing her composure. Admittedly, she was starved for touch. Mary Wardwell‘s effect on her was grand. Her skin was as heated as the pits of Hell, yet it was also soft and inviting.

“What are you really here for, Ms. Wardwell?”

“Please do call me Mary.”

“Alright, Mary, what do you want?” She managed not to let her stern facade crumble entirely, but she was on edge.

“You, Zelda.”


	2. Chapter 2

And with that, Lilith slid her hands up Zelda’s arms and neck, and into her red hair. Zelda actually whimpered, and all but decided it was time to let go. At any rate, even if she had not wanted to, her body had already given.

They surged forward at the same time, and their mouths met in the middle. The kiss was not gentle, lips and tongues crashing together, even teeth clashing from time to time. Zelda put her hands in Lilith’s hair, too, and she pulled. That evicted a loud moan from the other witch, who retaliated by nipping at Zelda’s neck, focusing on her pulse point and stopping right before drawing blood. They parted for a moment, breathless, staring into each other’s eyes with dilated pupils.

“How dare you?” said Zelda, with all the outrage she could summon. She kissed Lilith again, and pushed her backwards until she lay down on the couch.

The demoness was staring at her, with one eyebrow lifted and an impish smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I must say I am pleasantly surprised, not even in my wildest dreams would have I hoped for you to be so... forward.”

Zelda growled with a mixture of annoyance and arousal. If the woman could not shut up, she would have to make her. And she did just that. Lilith gasped when she kissed her again, and groped the back of her thighs, desperately seeking friction. A variety of sarcastic comments crossed the redhead’s mind, but she decided against saying anything, because to be honest she was desperate as well.

In the meantime, Lilith had taken charge and reversed their positions, pinning Zelda on her back into the cushions and hovering over her with a predatory gaze. Slowly but steadily, her hand travelled up Zelda’s stocking-clad leg, slipped under her dress and reached the creamy skin of her left thigh. With a muttered incantation, the dark velvety dress was gone, and Zelda gasped at the coldness of the air on her over-heated skin.

Lilith’s unbelievably warm hand reached Zelda’s core, where her arousal had pooled. Then, without warning, she slipped under the soaked fabric of her underwear and inserted two fingers into her. Zelda could not stop the whimper that escaped her throat. She felt so exposed, and did not want to surrender just yet.

“I find you awfully overdressed, dear”, she said in as smug a voice as she could master, while Lilith slowly fucked her with her fingers.

“Oh don’t worry about that just yet”, she answered with a smile, just before bringing her other hand to Zelda’s clit and pinching, hard. Zelda cried out, thrashing her hear back, and Lilith took that as an invitation to suck on her neck again. Zelda put her hands in her luscious hair and pulled her head up until their lips met anew. Leaving two fingers inside of her, Lilith used her other hand to unclasp Zelda’s bra and kissed her way down her neck to her breasts, lavishing them with her tongue, and adding the occasional graze of teeth when she sensed Zelda was becoming a little too comfortable for her taste.

Zelda was standing on a cliff and Lilith’s ministrations were not enough to bring her over the edge. She was driving her mad with unfulfilled desire, keeping her in an in-between of pleasure verging on pain. A thin layer of sweat had gathered on her brow, and her eyes were screwed shut when she breathed “Mary, please, for the love of Lilith...”

Upon hearing her actual name, Lilith could not resist giving Zelda what she so desperately sought. She curled her fingers in a wicked movement, brought her mouth to Zelda’s clit, and it was a matter of seconds before the witch came with a loud moan, her legs shaking and eyes screwed shut.


End file.
